


Ravka High

by LunaJade



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone has a crush on someone, Everyone is kind of crazy, Except for Matthias and David, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaJade/pseuds/LunaJade
Summary: "So what's the school like? How are the teachers? Any advice on how to stay on their good sides?""Well...they're all...unique. Uh...who do you have?"Adrik told her. When he was done, for a moment there was silence. Then she started talking again. He could almost imagine Nadia’s grin on the other side of the phone. He listened on with mixed emotions as she continued on in a bright, cheery tone"Oh, trust me! You're going to love it."---Inspired by a headcanon I found on Tumblr of the Grishaverse characters as high school teachers! Written with permission from the original poster. View the headcanon here: https://sucker-for-six-of-crows.tumblr.com/post/166340357431/grishaverse-characters-as-high-school-teachers
Relationships: David Kostyk/Genya Safin, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Leoni Hilli/Adrik Zhabin, Mal Oretsev/Alina Starkov, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik, Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. What's It Like?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grishaverse Characters as High School Teachers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/624082) by The Grishaverse (Sucker-for-Six-of-Crows). 



> This was inspired by a hilarious headcanon I found on Tumblr! View it here: https://sucker-for-six-of-crows.tumblr.com/post/166340357431/grishaverse-characters-as-high-school-teachers
> 
> Also, for this fic, Adrik is a junior, and Nadia is a freshman in college.  
> This is a sort of modern AU--still set in the Grishaverse, but with no Grisha powers, and more modern commodities like phones.  
> 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Adrik Zhabin was filled with dread the minute the phone call with his sister had ended.

Honestly, he didn’t know what to expect of his first day in high school, but his talk with Nadia left him with a feeling he couldn’t quite describe.

No, it wasn’t dread. It was more…curiosity? Anticipation? Cautiousness? Maybe a mix of all of it, leaving his thoughts jumbled together, with a subtle aftertaste of nervousness that just barely lingered in his mind.

“Ahh, that’s right!” Nadia had said cheerfully. “You’re starting your first day at Ravka High next week, right?”

“Yeah. Mom and Dad decided I’d been rid of a social life long enough. It was the same for you, right?”

“Yep. Though I had to keep bugging them to let me. I get that they had to travel a lot for work, but eventually I’d just had enough.”

Adrik sighed as he rubbed his face in exhaustion. “Agreed. You’ve stayed with Marie’s family for the past year and a half, right? When they agreed to let me attend school, they decided that they’d take a long break from work and finally settle in and relax a little. So I guess you can technically ‘come home’ now, right?”

“Really? You guys didn’t tell me that! That’s awesome! I’ll be sure to come back and visit when our exams are done.”

“Ah, that’s right. You’re an engineering major, right?” Adrik inquired as he flopped onto his bed.

“Yeah! University of Ketterdam is awesome, though the city itself is a bit of a rough place. Lots of gangs and stuff, you know? Honestly though, I feel like Tolya and Tamar could scare them all off if they wanted to.” A pause. “But enough about me! What about you? Your first day at Ravka High on Monday! You excited?”

“I guess so. A bit nervous, but I think it’ll be fun."

“Don’t worry! I’m sure you’ll be fine. Plus, I’ll have you know that _she_ attends that school too!”

“I’m sorry, ‘she’?”

“Yeah! C’mon, you know who I’m talking about. That girl we met in Novyi Zem three years ago! Leoni Hilli! Y’know, the girl that you were totally in love wi--”

Adrik struggled to contain his blush. “Stop it.”

“Aw, don’t be shy! She’s in your grade, you know. I met her again at a club meeting!”

“S-Shut up. So what’s the school like, anyways? How are the teachers? Any advice on how to stay on their good sides?”

A longer pause. “Well…they’re all… _unique_. Uh…who do you have?”

Adrik began to dig through the stack of forms and papers he had to fill out. Half of them were simply signed with the name of the school, while the other half had the principal’s name signed in rough script. The first time he’d read through one of the documents, he’d had to read it over again, wondering if he’d been seeing things. _Kaz Brekker_. Adrik had heard rumors about him over his travels. He’d heard that before becoming principal, Kaz Brekker been a member of one of Ketterdam’s gangs as a teen, and had even exposed the crimes of a wealthy member of Ketterdam’s Merchant Council. Eventually he’d given up those ways and had taken on the position of a principal somewhere. He hadn’t known that he’d turned to being the principal of Nadia’s high school, the school _he_ was about to attend. He didn't know how he felt about that.

“So, come on! Tell me! Which teachers do you have?”

Adrik told her. When he was done, for a moment there was silence. Then she started talking again. He could almost imagine Nadia’s grin on the other side of the phone. He listened on with mixed emotions as she continued on in a bright, cheery tone.

“Oh, trust me! You’re going to _love_ it.”


	2. The Schedule

After saying goodbye to Nadia and hanging up, Adrik stared at his new schedule again.

# Ravka High Student Schedule (Blue Day)

# Student Name: Adrik Zhabin

## Homeroom: D03

## Locker: 632

### Counselor:

| 

J. Fahey  
  
---|---  
  
## 7:45--7:55

| 

## Homeroom

D. Kostyk

| 

Room D03  
  
---|---|---  
  
## 8:00--9:00

## Period 1

| 

## English

A. Starkov

| 

Room K02  
  
## 9:05--10:05

## Period 2

| 

## Fashion

G. Safin

| 

Room C08  
  
## 10:10--11:10

## Period 3

| 

## AP World History

N. Lantsov

| 

Room L01  
  
## 11:15--12:15

## Period 4

| 

## AP Calculus

M. Helvar

| 

Room F06  
  
## 12:20--12:50

## Lunch

| 

## Lunch

| 

Kooperom Cafeteria  
  
## 12:55--1:55

## Period 5

| 

## Study Hall

B. Morozova

| 

Room K01  
  
## 2:00--3:00

## Period 6

| 

## Gym/P.E.

M. Oretsev

| 

Grisha Gym, Hall B  
  
# Ravka High Student Schedule (Gold Day)

# Student Name: Adrik Zhabin

## Homeroom: D03

## Locker: 632

### Counselor:

| 

J. Fahey  
  
---|---  
  
## 7:45--7:55

| 

## Homeroom

D. Kostyk

| 

Room D03  
  
---|---|---  
  
## 8:00--9:00

## Period 1

| 

## Foreign Language

I. Ghafa

| 

Room K05  
  
## 9:05--10:05

## Period 2

| 

## Health

N. Zenik

| 

Room M06  
  
## 10:10--11:10

## Period 3

| 

## Earth Science

Z. Nazyalensky

| 

Room M01  
  
## 11:15--12:15

## Period 4

| 

## Music

W. Van Eck

| 

Room D12  
  
## 12:20--12:50

## Lunch

| 

## Lunch

| 

Kooperom Cafeteria  
  
## 12:55--1:55

## Period 5

| 

## Study Hall

B. Morozova

| 

Room K01  
  
## 2:00--3:00

## Period 6

| 

## Chemistry

K. Yul-Bo

| 

Room M04  
  
Eh...from what Nadia had told him, he was in for a heck of a ride. But...it couldn't be that bad, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This schedule was made with Microsoft Word.Sorry if it was kind of hard to follow, I saved them as images, and put them on Google Drive, put the images just wouldn't load, so I had to copy it straight from Word.
> 
> "Blue Day" and "Gold Day" are based off of the Ravkan colors, they are the school colors (of the double eagle). Think of them like a day rotation cycle. You'd have a certain class every other day.
> 
> Also, I'd like to ask you all for your opinions! In terms of the perspective this story is told from, which perspective would you all prefer to see it from?
> 
> -Adrik's perspective, for the whole story  
> -The teacher's perspective, for the whole story  
> -Switching back and forth, seeing each perspective each chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I just wanted to get this and the first chapter out there quickly, so please be patient as you wait for the rest! Hope you all are doing well and staying safe. ^v^


End file.
